Trapped
by musicislife43
Summary: Misty endured a lifes worth of beating from her mother.But when will enough be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Misty walked down the long hallway and entered her mother's room.

"WHACK!" her mothers hand met her face and she fell to the ground in misery and pain.

"Get up you useless brat!" her mother screamed. Her breath reeked of whiskey and Misty thought as if she was about to throw up.

She awaited another blow as she pulled herself off the floor onto her scratched and bruised feet.

For years Misty wanted to escape. After her parents divorced her mom became a drunk and everything changes. Her once (seemingly) perfect world was burned to ashes and everything became difficult for her. At thirteen years old, Misty was growing tired of her mother's "games".

The wall of protection Misty called her father was thrown out of the house, and that's when her world fell apart. Since she was seven her mother would take out all the misplaced rage and anger she felt on Misty. Never David or Jen, just her. She couldn't understand why, she just wanted to escape the horror of another brutal beating.

"Momma, please stop it," Misty said, her eyes watering. She immediately regretted speaking.

"Who told you to talk? I didn't, so shut up!" her mother screamed as she kicked her in the shin. "Get out of my room before I kill you."

Misty quickly ran down the hallway to her room. She opened the door, walked in, and shut and locked the door behind her. Then she dropped onto her bed and tears flooded here eyes and poured out like rivers.

No more than half an hour after Misty had cried herself to sleep; she awoke to her mother pounding on her door. She opened her eyes and stood up slowly.

"W-what is it?" Misty stuttered.

"Get your filthy self out here NOW Misty," her mother screamed through the closed door.

Slowly, Misty hobbled over to the door and unlocked it. As she opened the door a soft creak filled her ears as she awaited a blow.

Her mother grabbed her by her neck and pulled her out into the hallway, as she threw her on the ground.

"I HATE YOU!" She screeched the smell of whiskey still strong on her breath.

"Why do you hate me so much? What in the world did I do to deserve this treatment from you," Misty sobbed.

The awaited blow came, it hurt more than Misty expected. Then she realized her mother had just hit her with a shovel. A gash appeared on Misty's face as blood poured down her cheek and dripped onto her already blood stained jeans.

Another blow to the face and Misty was knocked out cold. She hit the floor and everything went black.

Misty awoke in the same place her mother had left her. On the hallway floor. Sharp pains and periods of numbness raced through the left side of her face.

When Misty stood up a shockwave of pain rushed through her ribs, also on her left side. She fell back down to the floor in pain. As she lay sprawled out hoping for help, a door creaked open not more than three steps away.

Jen peaked out into the hallway and when she saw Misty, horror filled her innocent, fifteen year old face. David peeked out from the same room, his cocoa brown eyes hidden beneath his long, dark hair.

They looked down the hallway and out the window to make sure their mother was gone, then they slowly stepped out of the room. They came toward Misty and slowly picked her up. They took her into Jen's room and layed her down on the bed.

"Your gonna be okay, I promise. We'll get momma and you the help you both need," Jen said, a certain tone of softness in her voice.

Then David shut and locked the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

David and Jen cleaned out Misty's wound, then returned her to the spot she was left in the hallway.

"BAM," the front door was slammed shut. David and Jen ran back into the room as their mother came stomping up the stairs in rage.

"You, right now you are going to get what you deserve," Misty's mom said. The smell of whiskey on her breath now stronger than ever.

Her mother took out a two by four and started beating Misty with it. Soon she was beaten bloody, and left to die on the hallway floor. Misty reached out for help, but no one was there to offer it to her.

The hallway window was open, she realized to scream was her only chance of survival, maybe one of the neighboors would hear.

Misty drew in a deep breath and used her remaining strength to cry out, "HELP MEE!!!" She cried out about four more times, and quickly, her strength drained and she fell into a deep sleep.

Misty woke up to cops swarming the house. She was bein glifted onto a stretcher, while David and Jen watched her be carried down the steps. Thank god, someone had heard her desperate cries. If it wasnt for whoever caleld in, Misty would have died.

Misty was put in an ambulance, and sirens swirled around her. A police man was there to talk to her.

"We couldnt find your mother. She ran when she heard the approaching sirens. Your sister called us. Any later and i wouldnt be talking to you right now because you would be dead. You have serious injuries and you are one lucky girl," The man in the blue uniform said.

A couple of weeks later Misty woke up in the hospital, with an IV in her arm and electric equipment everywhere. She looked around and saw that her heart rate was being monitored. Almost instantly, Misty fell back into a deep sleep. Nightmares haunted her dreams. She couldnt escape it. She couldn't wake up. She was Trapped in a dreamland of horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week later and Misty had gained control of her consciousness. Jen and David were coming by every day to see her. They hadn't left the hospital since she was admitted. But a week after she had regained full consciousness, Misty recieved a surprise visit from her father. She was up and moving around, so he had come at just the right time.

"Daddy!" Misty shrieked as the tall, dark haired, fair skinned man stepped into the room.

"Hey baby girl. I'm so sorry im just now getting here. I flew in from London to see you, I missed you so much," her father, Toby replied.

"DAD!" Jen and David shrieked in unison as they entered the room and saw their father sittin at bedside by Misty.

"London? Dad please dont tell me that my health issues pulled you away from work," Misty said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I was finishing up there anyways, and what are you talking about health issues? Its not your fault your mother is a sycopath lunatic," Toby said, concern shadowing his emerald green eyes.

"Okay, good," Misty said giggling a bit from his comment about her mother.

Just then the tv went to a newsflash bulliten.

"Kasey Smith, a fugitive, arrested for child abuse, and attempted murder on her ex-husband, has escaped from the county jail. If anyone sees her or hears anything about her. Please call us immeadiatley. Thank you," The words on the news sent cold shivers up Misty's spine.

Suddenly, Misty's heart rate reached a dangerous level, she entered a massive panick attack, and doctors had to give her drugs to get her to calm down. She plunged into a coma, as David, Jen, and Toby stood by and watched, horrified.

Three months had passed, with no change in Misty's condition. Doctors grew worried, and family members prepared for the worst. Everyone knew what happened. Her mother had beaten her nearly fataly. Then when news of her escaping hit the town, Misty entered a deathly panick attack which sent her spiraling into the dark hell of a coma.

Soon her mother would see that dark hell. Everyone felt the same, that she would get what she deserved. But how soon?


End file.
